Harry Potter Meets Disney: Songfics!
by LadyQ
Summary: Harry Potter Songfics, mostly Disney songs, but I may also include some recognizable other songs.


So awhile back I wrote some songfics for Phantom of the Opera using Disney songs. I think it's time to apply a little Disney magic to Harry Potter. I'm sorry if I repeat Disney songs I used in my POTO songfics, but some Disney songs are just too good not to use twice.

_**Belle/Bonjour **_**from Beauty and the Beast **Harry will be playing the role of Belle in his first visit to Diagon Alley. I intended this to come off as Harry frolicking through the streets. Some of the vowels will need to be extended to have the correct number of syllables. Enjoy!

[Harry]  
Magic town it's a bustling village.  
This day, unlike the one before.  
Magic town full of wizard people, waking up to say.

[Man #1]  
_Nox_!

[Man #2]  
_Langlock_!

[Woman #1]  
_Expelliarmus_!

[Man #3]  
_Expecto Patronum_!

[Man #4]  
_Duro_!

[Harry]  
There goes Mme Malkin with her robes like always.  
And some new dress robes here to sell.  
Every morning not the same since the morning that I came,  
To this wondrous magic town.

[Ollivander]  
Good Morning Harry!

[Harry]  
G'morning Sir!

[Ollivander]  
Where you off to?

[Harry]  
The book shop...  
I have to get my new books for school an…

[Ollivander]  
That's nice. Marie! The new wands! Hurry up!

[Group of Women]  
Look there he goes that boy is strange no question.  
He killed the Dark Lord, isn't that scary?

[Woman #1]  
Recognized in any crowd.

[Man #3]  
Of his scar he should be proud.

[Villagers]  
No denying he's a funny boy that Harry.

[Man #1]  
Hello!

[Woman #1]  
Good day!

[Man #1]  
How is your house elf?

[Woman #1]  
Hello!

[Man #4]  
Good day!

[Woman #1]  
How is your owl?

[Woman #2]  
I need a wand!

[Man #2]  
That's too expensive.

[Harry]  
There's so much more than my old muggle life.

[Book Shop Clerk]  
Ah! Harry!

[Harry]  
Good Morning! I've come to get the books I need!

[Book Shop Clerk]  
Off to school already?

[Harry]  
I can't believe it, I only just go here. Got the books in yet?

[Book Shop Clerk]  
All right here!

[Harry]  
Alright, how much will it be?

[Book Shop Clerk]  
I couldn't possibly charge!

[Harry]  
But I can pay, I have all the gold right here!

[Book Shop Clerk]  
For the boy who lived, it's yours.

[Harry]  
But sir!

[Book Shop Clerk]  
I insist.

[Harry]  
Well thank you! Thank you very much!

[Group Of Men]  
Look there he goes that boy is so peculiar. I wonder if he's feeling wary?

[Group Of Women]  
With those dreamy dashing looks.

[Group Of Men]  
And the knowledge that he took…

[Villigers]  
…Voldemort down and rescued us, this Harry.

[Harry]  
Oh! Isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see. Here's where I meet my Hedwig. She's the smartest owl you'll ever meet, and you'll agree!

[Woman #3]  
Now it's no wonder that he seems so distant, he lived with muggles and was not merry.

[Man #1]  
But behind that scarred facade, I'm afraid he's rather odd.  
Very different from the rest of us.

[Villigers]  
He's nothing like the rest of us. Yes different from the rest of us is Harry.

(In a lair, far far away)  
[Quirrell]  
Wow! You're really coming back, my Lord! You're the greatest Wizard in the whole world.

[Lord Voldemort]  
I know.

[Quirrell]  
No person alive stands a chance against you. And no little boy for that matter.

[Lord Voldemort]  
It's true Quirrell. And I've got my sights set on that one.

[Quirrell]  
Harry Potter?!

[Lord Voldemort]  
He's the one! The lucky boy I'm going to murder!

[Quirrell]  
But he's...

[Lord Voldemort]  
The most protected wizard in town. That makes it a challenge! And don't I deserve a challenge!?

[Quirrell]  
Well of course, I mean you do, I mean...

[Lord Voldemort]  
Right from the moment when i met him, saw him, I said he's history and short-lived...here in town there's only he, who's defeated powerful me. So I'm making plans to kill the boy-who-lived.

[Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters]  
Look there he goes, isn't he frightening? My Lord, Voldemort, oh he's so great!  
Bestill my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a strong, tall, dark, and powerful mate!

[Death Eater]  
My Lord?

[Lord Voldemort]  
I plot…

[Harry]  
Good day

[Woman #2]  
It's him!

[Woman #3]  
You like this potion?

[Woman #4]  
What lovely dragons!

[Man #1]  
Some spells

[Woman #5]  
Ten wands!

[Man #1]  
one pound

[Lord Voldemort]  
I curse!

[Cheese Merchant]  
I'll get the bottle

[Lord Voldemort]  
Must get that boy!

[Woman #6]  
These scales -

[Woman #7]  
Those newts-

[Woman #6]  
it's stale!

[Woman #7]  
they smell!

[Men]  
Madame's mistaken.

[Women]  
Well, maybe so

[Townsfolk]  
Good morning!  
Oh, good morning!

[Harry]  
I must know more about this magical life!

[Lord Voldemort]  
Just watch,  
I'm going to take Harry's life!

[Townsfolk]  
Look there he goes  
The boy is strange but special  
A most peculiar wizard, very!

[Women]  
It's a pity and a sin

[Men]  
He doesn't quite fit in

[Townsfolk]  
'Cause he really is a special boy  
A young but very special boy  
He really is a special boy!  
That Harry!


End file.
